


Dark Waters

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gen, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Near Death Experiences, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Rescue, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club (IT) All Appear, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other, Water, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: What if it was Eddie instead of Beverly who was pulled under the water in It Chapter 2?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 62





	Dark Waters

Traveling through mazes of sewer tunnels in the thigh-deep greywater was worse enough, but now that it got deeper, up to their chests, Eddie groaned. His heart started to pound, his breathing picking up. Reaching into his back pocket, Eddie grasped his inhaler, feeling better. 

They were here. They were back. It hadn’t changed. It was still the dark cavern with missing toys splayed out everywhere. And the greywater surrounding the edges of the dirty ground. No wait, something looked different. In front of them was this platform, like a stage, with spikes coming out of it. 

The Losers took a moment, remembering the nightmares, how they were frightened, staying in the tunnel, giving each other whatever reassuring looks they could. Returning to this nightmare could end either way. Eddie just hoped they would make it out again. 

Mike led the group through the murky waters, holding the artifact that he claimed would end the clown’s life overhead so it wouldn’t get wet. He would hardly tell them anything about what they were getting themselves into.

The only reason Eddie followed was because of Richie. Before retreating all together back the way they came, Richie gave him a look, a little encouraging nod. That was Richie. No matter how annoying he was, Richie was always there, keeping him safe, making him feel… what? That warm feeling? In all his years of being married to Myra, he never felt that way. For years he was searching to remember why he felt so safe when he was a kid. That reason was because of Richie. Who he forgot about. 

He traveled slowly behind Richie, his arms raised above the water. No way in way in hell was he going to touch it! Parasites, germs, and other infestations lurked in these water probably crawling all over his skin at this very moment. Eddie was going insane walking quicker so he could get out of this.

A stuffed bear with a broken nose floated towards him. “No, no, no, no!” he heaved a disgusted gag avoiding the doll at all costs even breaking himself out of the line. Finally, he was getting close enough to step on this… mound? Ugh, what was on that?

“Eddie…” A voice lingered throughout the tunnel, catching his attention.

Eddie turned, flickering the flashlight that stuck to his hat everywhere. Darkness. “Huh?”

He shined the light back in the direction he came in. Was there someone else in the tunnel? Oh, he hoped it wasn’t one of Pennywise’s tricks. That’s how Stan was separated from the group.

“Eddie bear…” A chilling voice reminiscent of his mothers called to him. Swallowing hard, Eddie looked all around, his heart pounding. His inhaler… was in his pocket under the water. Gross! “H-Hello?”

Just as Richie climbed onto dry land (if you could call it that) he was halfway out when he turned back and noticed Eddie still in the water, staring at the tunnel.

“Eddie, was is it?” Richie called after him. Was he having second thoughts?

Getting his attention, Eddie turned back to the group. They were all staring at him, questioning his actions. Of course, they would do that after the incident that happened upstairs. Did they even trust him?

“I thought I heard-”

Exploding out of the water, the leper appeared howling in its nonsensical gurgles and hideous raspy coughs. Eddie screamed, shielding his arms out in front of him. That didn’t stop the monster from grabbing him by his face. Its hands were so disgusting and gross, peeling dead skin.

“Eddie!” Richie hollered panicked. 

The leper grasped Eddie’s now making any escape impossible. Eddie still fought to getaway. Did the creature become stronger all of a sudden?

“Time to sink!” The leper uttered in this terribly raspy voice before hacking to close for comfort near Eddie’s face. Eddie barely had time to take a breath, getting pulled against his will under the murky waters, choking for air. It was tough to see under the water. Only darkness. Except for the terrifying face of the leper with its hands around his throat. Eddie screamed, bubbles shooting out of his mouth as he desperately struggled to getaway.

Just then something punched the leper in the face. It wasn’t going to give up that easily, holding onto Eddie with a tight grip. Eddie’s lungs hurt, gasping for relief. Eddie could just make out (Bill? Mike?) fighting the leper, freeing him as he was carried back to the surface which luckily wasn’t too far.

Choking and spitting out water, Eddie struggled to find his footing, searching blindly around him. He was still in the chamber of horrors. Not much relief.

“Are you okay?” Richie’s voice asked, guiding Eddie to the mound, keeping a hand on his back. Someone else grasped his hand and Eddie heard Bev’s voice. Feeling his mind spiraling, all Eddie could about was the fact that he was soaked in greywater and the creature that he always feared nearly drowned him. 

Richie put a hand on the hysterical Eddie’s shoulder. “Eddie, breathe!” He instructed as the other members of the Losers circled around the scene. “Listen to me, you’re okay!”

“I want to go home! I want to go home! I can’t go down there!” Eddie cried, grasping his head. Tears couldn’t come to his eyes, but he was close to. No, be a man. Myra despised whenever he cried. 

Richie took his hands away from his eyes to force the man to look at him. “Eddie, don’t do that. You can do this! You’re okay!”

Looking at Richie’s face helped Eddie calm down. Finally, he looked around at his friends who were sopping wet. They all tried to save him. Him. The person who almost let Richie get killed because he was too afraid. When he had that car accident, wow, that was only a couple of days ago, nobody was there to help or defend him. Not even Myra who chewed him out for doing such a stupid thing. 

“Richie…” Eddie quivered his friend’s name.

Richie smiled at him, helping Eddie to his shaking legs. “We’re in this together, Eds. Losers stick together.”

Sticking by Richie’s side, as Mike bent down to what looked like a hatch, Eddie felt ready to defeat whatever demons came their way. Just as long as he had Richie by his side.


End file.
